The Friendzone
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his best friend Naruto. the only problem is that he's stuck in the friendzone and now he's looking for advice from those around him for a little advice on how to make Naruto his.
1. Chapter 1

The Friendzone

chapter 1 Sasuke

**-sasuke POV-**

i am sasuke uchiha. a guy of few words who is almost always lost in thought and that women seems to have a thing for. i am 28 and single -not that i don't have offers, i just don't like anyone who asks me out. i really don't understand why they like me; i'm not all that nice to people, i have an emo style and i wear makeup most of the time. i'm not completely emotionless or anything. i do love someone…. i just haven't made my feelings known.

his name -yes, his. i'm gay and i accepted it a **long** time ago- is Naruto Uzumaki. he's been my closest, and sometimes only, friend since we were children. i came out to him when we were around 20, and even then he stayed close to me. i'm grateful for that, but i wish i'd asked him out. i would have already proposed a date but he's pretty in love with our friend Sakura.

even though he loves her, he seems to have always put me first; and boy was i a handful. when i was younger and stupider i'd get into fights every day. fights he usually had to get me out of to be sure i stayed in one piece. i rebelled a lot and i started running with a bad crowd. yet he never once gave up trying to help me. my early twenties were basically my trying to get my life back on track, with naruto there every step of the way to be sure i didn't relapse into that behavior.

one would think this means he might like me too, right? nope. every single time i've asked him why he's done so much for me he smiles all goofy saying "its because we're friends." yup. i, Sasuke Uchiha, most eligible bachelor in the city, have been friendzoned.

worse yet, i have no clue how i can break out of this accursed zone. i've been in love with him for years but no matter what i try or plan i can't seem to change our "best friend" status.

i've got it so bad for him it's getting hard to even breathe around him. he's at my apartment every day checking on me, he even spends nights sometimes on the weekend. it's so hard not to jump him in his sleep; he's so cute and oblivious. that just ends up frustrating me and i have to make sure i don't take it out on him in the mornings.

*knock knock*

-sigh- maybe i should go ask someone for advice….

**-normal POV-**

sasuke crosses his apartment in black skinny jeans and a half zipped jack skellington hoodie to answer the impatient knocking at his door. as he opens the door Naruto bursts in in a blonde whirlwind. "yo sasuke!" he exclaims as he envelops said boy in a tight half hug before taking the plastic bags he's holding to the kitchen.

sasuke quietly pads after him. _"i love that smile… and the way my name sounds coming from his lips makes my heart skip a beat every damn time," _he thinks, watching naruto put groceries into his cabinets and fridge. "you really don't need to keep doing this," he says quietly.

"yes i do. you'd only buy junk food if i left you to do your shopping." naruto hands him a take out container while he finishes unloading, "low mein right?"

"yea, my favorite." he opens the container and sticks in the chopsticks. "thanks again Naruto," he says with a slight smile.

"no problem sasuke!" Naruto beams and raises his hand in a peace sign. it's probably just sasuke or the lights but it almost looks like there's a bit of blush on naruto's cheeks.

sasuke's stomach does a little flip-flop at the cute expression. "so you want to play xbox or something?" he doesn't want Naruto to leave just yet so they may as well do something he can focus himself on besides those huge blue eyes.

"sure, you got Halo 4 still?"

"i do," sasuke says around his food. Naruto sets the game up as sasuke finishes up and disposes of the greasy white box.

they sit down on the couch and play for a few hours, going far past the sunset. Sakura came up a few times in conversation, and sasuke did his best to hold up his end; but he was sure to always change the subject quickly. eventually Naruto had to go out to meet his friend kiba. he invites Sasuke, but he politely declines. kiba always got a bit crazy once he started drinking and Sasuke was not in the mood to deal with it. he decided it best to stay in and maybe figure out who would be best to go to for advice on his situation. maybe his brother?...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only have one chapter after this one prepared. i'd like it if those of you reading suggest people you'd like to see sasuke go to. Anyone in the Naruto realm is fine. Please let me know in a review or a PM.**

chapter 2 Itachi

the next day Sasuke took the Subway to his brother's place (he'd never bothered to learn how to drive). when he arrived he let himself in with the spare key he'd been given "in case of emergencies." he'd made a habit of using it whenever he came over, so it should be no surprise to itachi if he suddenly showed up.

"nii-san, are you up yet?" he calls into the seemingly empty house.

"in a minute," comes the response from up the stairs.

sasuke removes his shoes then goes on to the kitchen for a drink. in the cabinets he pushes aside his brother's and his boyfriend's various alcohols to find the tea deidara kept for him. he drops the bag in a cup of hot water and makes himself comfortable in the living room.

less than five minutes late itachi comes down, hair dripping wet and waist wrapped tightly in a towel. "i was in the shower just now."

"ah. guess i should have called."

"eh, no big deal. i like seeing you. but what's brought you here today?"

"umm…" he fumbles with his cup nervously, "something personal i guess."

"oh, i see. well go on and tell your big brother," he prompts as sasuke feels his cheeks start to warm up. he'd never actually told anyone about his liking Naruto. "sasuke, you can tell me anything, after all i've always been far far worse than you so nothing you can say will really shock me or anything," itachi continues.

"i know that… i just don't know exactly how to put it... i need advice."

"on what? spit it out," he asks impatiently.

sasuke stares into his tea, refusing to meet his elder brother's eyes. "i like this guy...but he only thinks of me as a bugging me to the core but i don't know what to do about it." he tucks his chin closer to his chest, hiding his face and embarrassment from itachi.

"is that all it is? well there's no need to get all blushy about it. its okay to ask your big brother for help you know, especially when that brother is successfully dating a guy," he finishes as he ruffles sasuke's hair.

"sasuke looks up, "guess i hadn't considered that before."

"so basically you want him for yourself is what i'm getting. have you done anything to get your feeling across?"

sasuke sips his drink, thinking it over. "i guess i've dropped a few hints whenever we hang out. he hasn't really responded if he's noticed."

"well it really depends on the guy if that approach would work. who is it you're hot for," he asks, resting his chin on the tips of his fingers.

"Naruto Uzumaki," sasuke replies in a matter-of-fact tone.

"well there's the problem an idiot like that is oblivious to anything around him unless its edible. why would someone like you want someone as stupid as him?" Itachi asks, amused.

"i don't know! now are you going to help me or not?"

Itachi chuckles quietly at his reaction. "fine, i'll help you out. for starters: hints aren't going to work on that dunce. you need to be aggressive!" he jumps to his feet. "you need to take charge of the situation. just grab him and show him you mean business." Itachi slams one foot onto the coffee table, cracking it from the force.

sasuke looks up at Itachi's fired up face, a bit confused. "so… you want me to come right out and tell him?"

"no it's too late for that. you need to assert your dominance. really show him you want him. leave no room for him to misunderstand!"

Sasuke sighs. "alright. i guess i should do that…" he stands, ready to leave. his brother obviously didn't understand he wasn't the extrovert type like him.

"there's a good boy," itachi teases as he sits back down.

"ye~~a…" sasuke wasn't sure how someone who so clearly gave into any kind of peer pressure was supposed to suddenly dominate people. he backs towards the door and slips his shoes on. he quickly opens the door, wanting to be done with that slice of awkward family time ASAP. "thanks nii-san, but i gotta get going now." without waiting for a reply sasuke steps out into the sun and starts walking down the street in search of a cab, hands in his pockets.

he breathes out a heavy sigh. sometimes itachi was too much for him to handle. especially now that he was trying to be the textbook definition of a good big bro to make up for their strained relationship over the years.

"be aggressive?" he wonders aloud, "show him i want him? be dominant? how the hell am i supposed to do that?" sasuke was feeling more than a little confused and actually… a bit helpless to be honest. sure he'd been a bad ass back in the day but he was pretty damned aggressive to the strangers he'd gotten into fights with. but he had no clue how to be aggressive or dominant (however you were supposed to do that with a love interest) with Naruto.

as he slid into the back of the cab his phone began vibrating. Sasuke smiles slightly to himself when he sees it's Naruto asking him if he wants to go for a few beers and some dinner later.

he replies with: "sure. just us right?"

barely three seconds later he receives Naruto's yes and smiling emoticon. now excited, Sasuke heads back to his apartment to get ready for the night to come

**-later-**

finally ready to go out, Sasuke checks herself over in the full length mirror hanging on the back of his door. he was looking a bit less broody in a pair of black jeans and tailored white button up fitting snugly to his torso. he had decided against his usual thin coat of eyeliner tonight, trying to seem a bit more masculine. he combs his hair into place and gives himself one last head-to-toe. he looked more confident than he felt at least. tonight he would attempt to take control.

a rhythmic knock at the door signaled Naruto's arrival. After sasuke lets him in they get right to the tedious task of deciding where to go. about ten minutes in Sasuke decides to start acting on his brother's advice. "Naruto. let's go get ramen then we can head to that new Irish bar opening. i'm getting hungry and this is taking too long….. okay?" he adds quietly.

Naruto grins in amusement. "well well well. not only are you dressed up but you grew some balls today too." he lets out a loud bark of laughter.

"yea, whatever. let's go." Sasuke grips Naruto's forearm and pulls him out the door, averting his face to hide his nervousness somewhat.

once Sasuke slides into the passenger seat and they start moving Sasuke switches on the radio and flips for a while, landing on a random punk station. "we're listening to this," he says; trying to keep with the assertive theme.

"okaa~~y….." Naruto glances sideways at Sasuke, concern evident in his face.

they arrive at the ramen restaurant and Sasuke orders for the both of them. it was Naruto's favorite but he was still a bit annoyed at the act. Later at the bar Sasuke continues ordering for them both without consulting Naruto. then on the way home Naruto decides to speak up.

"what the hell is up with you tonight dude?" his Cerulean eyes trained on his face, "someone piss you off or something?"

sasuke turns slightly in his seat to peer at him in confusion, "no… it's been an ok day; i'm fine. what're you asking for?"

Naruto sighs and pulls over so he can look at the brunette. "you've been acting like a major prick all night. that's why."

Itachi's advice comes rushing to the forefront of his mind. _"leave no room for him to misunderstand,"_ he reminds himself silently. he grips Naruto's shoulders and pulls him closer, he contorts his features into what he hopes is a strong and sure-of-himself expression.

he must have just looked pissed off because naruto pulls out of his hands in a huff and asks, annoyed"what the hell sasuke, you mad at me or somethin?"

Sasuke sighs and turns away, giving up. he'd be sure to let Itachi know just how bad he was at helping. "i'm not mad at you. i just thought i'd try being a bit more manly is all, " Sasuke finds himself admitting.

Naruto bursts out laughing. "Wow! man, i thought you were gonna like kill someone! do me a favor and stay the way you are. you're plenty tough in a fight, when you actually have to be, but you're not all that manly."

feeling a bit dejected, Sasuke wraps his arms around himself and sighs again. "...okay….."

Naruto starts driving again and places his hand over one of Sasuke's, making him jump in surprise. "i'm not trying to be mean or anything; i just don't think of you as the "super manly man" type. leave that mentality to bushy brows. I like your normal attitude better, " the blonde says with sincerity ringing in his words.

sasuke forces down the blush he feels rising and puts a smile in its place. "thanks," he whispers and silence overtakes the rest of the ride.

**-later-**

later that night Sasuke lays in bed. too tired to change, he had just stripped down to his boxers and pulled up the covers. he knows it's around 3 a.m. but he can't stop thinking over the day. "well Ita-Nii fails as a relationship guru," he says aloud to the darkness. "guess it's back to the drawing board. ….Maybe Dei would be of more help, after all he's the same role i would be with Naruto…"

so it was decided. after a few very much needed hours of sleep he'd talk to Deidara. as he drifts off to sleep he thinks hopefully he'd get something that would actually make sense tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Deidara

after a quick explanation to Itachi and Deidara Sasuke turns to the blonde. "so i was wanting to know if you had any ideas that might actually be useful."

"hey!" exclaims itachi.

the siblings start to argue while Dei's green eyes close and he thinks, scratching his head. "sasuke he pays for you and stuff all the time, yeah?"

Sasuke pauses in his insults to his brother and answers, "yes, why?"

Deidara nods, "he might be seeing you as someone who needs to be taken care of, like a little kid. if you let him keep doing it nothing's gonna change. how about you take him out for once, yeah? maybe if he can see you as an independent person you'll have a shot."

the younger raven focuses on Dei's words and ponders their meaning, ignoring Itachi's comments of how it isn't forceful enough. he rubs his neck, mulling over the possibilities. "you actually have a point," he says thinking aloud.

"i know," Dei responds, "i'm the one who said it after all." Sasuke rolls his eyes while Dei sipped whatever fruits concoction of the day he'd made today. the blonde had to be the most narcissistic artist in the world, it was a wonder Itachi put up with it.

An annoyed Itachi then decides to butt in. "I still think you should just take him Sasuke. that's what i did."

"just because that worked on me does not mean it's always the best idea. Besides, you're a pitcher," Deidara replies for Sasuke.

"You trying to tell me Sasuke wouldn't top that blonde idiot?" Itachi is getting louder; Sasuke sighs, knowing exactly where this is headed.

his suspicion is confirmed when Deidara flings back an, "as a matter of fact i am. There's no way he would top! have you not seen how much he blushes, or how he really doesn't have any intention of dominating him. plus Naruto has more muscle than him, he's definitely bottom."

the two enter into a heated argument, one sure to last for hours. neither so much as glances at Sasuke, even though they were discussing and speculating parts of his personal life in detail. with another detached sigh Sasuke stands to leave.

he is out the door before they even have a chance to notice he was gone. he had no interest in listening to them anymore today. and they had a bad habit of forgetting he was there when they were arguing. and extra bad at it when they were 'making up'. even in public, if they wanted it they went for it. needless to say they'd been banned from many public places.

"how to treat Naruto…." he wonders as he walks down the street. he decides against a cab. he feels like taking the long way home. That or he'd just wander for a while and catch one later. he found it calmed him down and let him focus to just walk.

**-later-**

a few hours of wandering -and being hit on by giggling school girls- later Sasuke wearily puts the key into his…...UNlocked door?! hesitantly he pushes open the door, being sure not to make any noise. inside he heard nothing but murmurs coming from his tv in the living area. he silently shuts the door then ghosts into the kitchen. he notices three empty beer bottles as he takes a dusty kunai from the top of his fridge.

"whoever broke in has been drinking. _Fantastic_," hu mutters sarcastically. he follows the buzz of noise, quiet enough to make mice jealous; but sets down his weapon when he sees a familiar shock of crayon yellow hair. "Naruto what are you doing here?"

His head whips around and messy hair is replaced by startled blue oceans in the form of eyes. eyes that morphed from surprised to guilt to relief to anger in the span of two seconds. "Sasuke!" he exclaims, springing out of his seat; nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. "Where the **hell** have you been?! i came over and let myself in since you weren't answering. but you weren't home! And you weren't answering your cell, every time i called it went straight to voicemail. I thought you'd disappeared! how many times have i told you not to do that to me?! what the **hell** is wrong with you?! last time you dropped off the face of the earth i found you with that Orochimaru creep about to OD on heroine or whatever he put in that needle in some nasty back alley. wait, you're not high now are you? Roll up your sleeves Sasuke! if you're messed up i'm gonna kill you, you've been doing too well to relapse now!"

Sasuke quietly listens to Naruto's rant. it was better if he let the tipsy blonde vent out his worry and anger and run out of steam rather than defend himself right now. once Naruto quiets down Sasuke speaks calmly. "i'm sorry," he really means it too. he always felt horrible when he made Naruto worry so much about him, maybe he really was someone who needed a caretaker in his eyes. "i went to see Itachi and Deidara. my phone is here since i wasn't planning on being out so long. i ended up taking a walk around town afterwards and i'm just getting home. i am not high, and frankly i'm insulted you think i am. however, if you need proof then fine." he unzips his jacket and shrugs it off then removes the tank top beneath it, revealing in full the scars of cuts, slashes, injection marks and so on he'd accumulated on his torso and arms over the years. "see, there's nothing new and you know them better than even i do."

he was a bit disappointed Naruto had jumped to such a bad conclusion even if he understood why. he'd used drugs again a few times after Naruto brought him out of the darkness and every time he fell off the wagon he'd shut out the outside world and disappear in hopes Naruto wouldn't find out. but he was in a good place, had been for over a year now. nothing but a little alcohol in the past 18 months.

Naruto comes closer for an inspection and Sasuke has to try not to A: blush or B: puke. A, because Naruto was running his fingers over his upper body and B because his breath reeked of the cheap beer he'd been drinking.

Surprising to most, Sasuke really was not much of a drinker. he'd only get maybe one or two drinks when he went out, and almost never beer. he hated the smell of it almost as much as the taste. thankfully, Naruto didn't usually bring it to his apartment, so naturally Sasuke was suspicious. "Hey… is something wrong?"

"of course dammit! i was so worried! i almost called the cops to find your ass! i blew off a date with Sakura too cuz i was trying to get hold of you."

a wave of guilt washes over Sasuke. he knows how much that a date with her would mean to his friend; he feels terrible making him cancel just for him but it also makes him feel incredibly special. he pulls his jacket back on without zipping it and hugs Naruto tightly; forgetting for a moment that he hadn't won Naruto…..yet. "sorry, sorry. i should have taken my cell with me. it won't happen again. i promise, baka."

Naruto pulls back a few moments later and locks gazes with Sasuke, completely serious. "it had better not or i'm searching every inch of this place and putting a chip in you like a pet or something." he keeps a vice-like grip on Sasuke's arms but he could tell the blonde was trying to make a joke to mask his worry so he nods his understanding to put him at ease.

"i'll make it up to you. Let's go get some ice-cream." he adds, "my treat," trying to show somewhat he could be independent.

Naruto smiles and happily agrees, already putting his shoes on. Sasuke grabs his wallet and zips his jacket. just like that they are out the door.

**-later-**

they load up their creamy treats with toppings and lots of whipped cream. however, when they approach the cashier Sasuke's plan not to let Naruto coddle him falls apart when the girl starts trying to flirt with him. he was trying to focus on not telling her to shut the fuck up that he didn't notice Naruto had already paid her. "you don't have to do that, I was supposed to be treating you," he complains, ignoring the girl.

Naruto shrugs. "it's alright. you can get the next one. you should save your money for useful stuff anyway."

"you two are so cool, are you friends? that's awesome. Here's my number by the way, call me hottie!"

"_blah blah blah, does she ever shut up?"_ Sasuke thinks, getting less and less patient as the one-sided conversation goes on.

he was just about to speak up and tell her to stop fangirling like a thirteen year old when a high-pitched yelp escaped his lips. Naruto had just put his arm around Sasuke's waist then proceeds to rest his chin atop Sasuke's head, saying goodbye and thanks to the shocked -and blessedly quiet- girl.

Sasuke is turned and quickly led out the door to a picnic table outside. he breaks away from Naruto and sits as far away as he can; afraid if he stayed close Naruto would hear his pounding heart.

"what the… what did you do that for?" he asks, looking up at his friend in confusion.

"you don't like girls all over you like that right? i just figured you wanted to get outta there. and it was pretty uncomfortable for me to be standing there while she was throwing herself at you….." Naruto trails off massaging the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

this sounded like some kind of confession. Sasuke can't help but blush and feel his heart speeding up. Naruto was just protecting him again. That's what was going on. just that. he sighs, refusing to let his hopes rise when he knew probably nothing would happen. at length he mutters "okay" and they eat their ice cream.

after a few awkwardly silent moments Naruto breaks the ice by complaining how fast the ice cream was melting. After that the conversation turns light and normal. Sasuke smiles a few times, making his (fuck, still just a friend) friend beam at him.

these gorgeous grins, of course, cause Sasuke to miss a few heartbeats and forget to breathe once or twice. still, in the back of his mind there was the aching feeling of still not completely having him. Yet again, he was going to have to get some outside help. but who to go to next

**yes, who next? who would you like to see him go to next, leave a comment along with any feedback you have or send me a PM**


End file.
